


My Sunshine (One shot)

by Freelikelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelikelarry/pseuds/Freelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ist von Geburt an blind und hatte nie viel Sinn im Leben gesehen. Alle reden davon wie schön die Welt doch sei, doch Harry kann sie nicht sehen. Wieso sollte er gefallen am Leben haben? Erst als er Louis kennen lernte verstand er was die anderen so an der Sonne mochten. Louis war seine Sonne.</p><p>Jetzt auch auf Russisch - http://ficbook.net/readfic/1810297</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine (One shot)

Es war Freistunde und Harry blieb still auf seinem Platz sitzen, es war fast als würden ihn die anderen Meiden. Genau wie er es wollte, alleine in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht mal mehr wieso er sich damals geweigert hatte auf eine Behindertenschule zu gehen. Dort würden sie vielleicht wenigstens eine Existenz anerkennen. Wegen ihm machte die Schule eine Ausnahme und lies ihn diese besuchen, die gleich neben seinem Zuhause lag. Er wusste nicht genau woran es lag, dass ihn alle mieden. Vielleicht war es weil er still war und mit niemandem sprach oder die Tatsache dass er blind war und niemand was mit einem blinden zu tun haben wollte. Er wollte kein Mitleid, nie. Harry hasste es mehr als alles andere Mitleid zu bekommen. Trotz all dem hatte er einen Freund, den besten den es gibt. Liam spielte in der Schulmannschaft und war deshalb die meiste Zeit beim Training oder lernte, denn er wollte unbedingt auf‘s Collage. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er Ziele und Träume.

Er seufzte gequält als er an Liam dachte, er schien immer zu wissen wie es ihm ging und wenn er log um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Als er die vielen Stimmen um sich rum hörte spürte er wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser wurde. Er mochte keine lauten Geräusche und Schüler bei einer Freistunde waren nun wirklich nicht das leiseste. Es war nicht die Tatsache dass es zu viele Menschen waren, er hasste es nicht wissen wo sie waren. Tausende Geräusche um ihn rum und er war alleine im Dunkeln. Es schien als würden alle näher kommen und er ertrank in dem Meer aus Stimmen. Harry kramte nach den Kopfhörern die er immer in seiner Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug um nicht in einem Panikanfall zu enden, Musik war wohl das einzige was ihn beruhigte. Seine Hände zitterten leicht als er das Kabel aus seiner Tasche zog.

“Hi“ sagte jemand mit dickem irischen Akzent, viel zu dicht neben ihm. Er wollte mit den Augen rollen aber die Stimme schien viel zu nah und er hätte ihn vielleicht dabei gesehen. Den Jungen ignorierend lehnte er sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte über neue Ausreden die Schule zu schwänzen nach. Mittlerweile würde seine Mutter ihm eh nicht mehr glauben. Harry zuckte etwas zusammen als die Person neben ihm sich Räusperte. Er drehte sich in die Richtung des Jungen, auch wenn er die Person nicht sehen konnte wusste er genau wo sie war.

“Hallo“ sagte er leise, immer noch nicht sicher wieso er sprach

“Du kannst mir ruhig in die Augen schauen“ sagte der Junge

“Ich wünschte ich könnte“ er lachte leise, obwohl es eher zum Weinen war. Harry spürte den bohrenden Blick des Jungen auf seiner Haut.

“Hast du eine Krankheit oder so was?“. Er schmunzelte über die Naivität des Jungen.

“Merkt man nicht dass ich blind bin?“ Er tippte auf den Stock der zusammen geklappt auf seinem Tisch lag.

“Oh und wie ist das Essen hier? Ich hab tierischen Hunger“

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und versuchte sich den Jungen vorzustellen. Er hatte ja noch nie in seinem Leben einen Menschen gesehen also hatte er kein Bild in seinem Kopf. Er wusste von Haaren und Gesichtszügen, Knochen, Augen. Seine Mutter sagte immer er hat die schönsten grünen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte auch wenn er nicht wusste was grün war.

“Unsere Schule war überfüllt oder so was deswegen haben sie ein paar Klassen hierher verschoben“ sagte der Junge, als hätte Harry ihn danach gefragt.

“Hast du zu dieser Zeit immer Freistunde?“ fragte er weiter. Harry nickte und beide zuckten ein wenig beim Geräusch der Schulglocke zusammen.

“Soll ich dich in deine Klasse bringen?“.   
Harry wollte schon protestieren, dass er es alleine schaffen würde aber heute nickte er einfach. Als er seinen Stock aufklappte und sich in Richtung Tür machte spürte er die Präsens des Jungen neben ihm. Es war sich noch unsicher ob er das richtige tat, er hasste die Tatsache das er über alles doppelt und dreifach Nachdachte. Er atmete tief ein.

“Und wie heißt du?“ fragte Harry und versuchte den Blindenstock nicht zu laut auf dem Boden klicken zu lassen.

“Niall und du?“ Niall zog ihn ruckartig an seinem Arm zur Seite. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft und versuchte sich wieder zu Orientieren.

“Tut mir leid diese Idioten sahen aus als wollten sie dich überrennen“

“Tun sie auch, ich bin Harry“

Niall half ihm ab und zu jemanden auszuweichen und meckerte die anderen an wenn sie nicht aus dem Weg gingen. Es war nicht zu aufdringlich es war freundlich.

“Hier müsste Raum 3a sein“ sagte Harry und Niall lachte verblüfft

“Stimmt, ich muss hier auch rein“.

 

Als er sich auf seinen Üblichen Platz ganz hinten setzte und sich darauf einstellte eine Stunde mit langweiligen Theorien über den Weltraum zu hören, bemerkte er dass es eindeutig mehr Stimmen als sonst waren. Es war ein schreckliches Stimmgewirr, wie ein Knäul voller Stimmen und er konnte sie nicht auseinander fädeln.

“Hallo Klasse, ich habe ein paar wichtige Bekanntmachungen“ begann die Frau mit ihrer viel zu tiefen Stimme und Harry spürte wie in ihm die Langeweile hochkroch. Er mochte den Unterricht dieser Lehrerin nie, sie war grob und in ihrer Stimme war immer ein genervter Ton.

“Da es in der Schule auf der anderen Seite der Stadt Probleme gibt wurden Klassen zu uns verschoben, das heißt mehr Klassen, mehr Leute. Gut nun dürfen sich die neuen Vorstellen“

Es wurde still und ein Stuhl nach dem anderen Kratze über den Boden und die neuen Stellten sich vor. Harry ignorierte sie, er würde sich ihre Namen ja doch nicht merken, wieso sollte er? Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und versuchte die Stimmen auszublenden.

“Ich bin Zayn? Und bin …AUU“ schrie er und Harry's Kopf schoss ruckartig hoch, schreie taten ihm schrecklich in den Ohren Weh. Ein helles Lachen hallte durch den Raum und er hörte diesmal genau hin. Es war das schönste Lachen dass er je gehört hatte.

“Und sie Mr. Ich werfe Dinge auf andere, heißen?“ rief Mrs. Galler

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson“ sagte er und Harry konnte das Grinsen förmlich heraushören. Die Lehrerin seufzte.

\--

Als es erneut klingelte spürte er wie sich jemand neben ihn Stellte. Nervös räusperte er sich

“Kann ich dir helfen?“

“Oh ja du bist ja blind“ sagte Niall mit einem Lachen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf.

“Versteh mich nicht falsch aber wieso hängst du mit mir rum?“ fragte er ehrlich und Klappte den Stock auf.   
“Meine alten Freunde sind alle auf der anderen Schule und du bist nett“ sagte er, und so einfach wie die Antwort war schien auch ihr Verhältnis. Sobald Niall jemanden besseren hat würde er Harry fallen lassen und das wusste er.

Als sie an dem Tisch in der Cafeteria saßen und still an ihren Sandwiches knabberten setzte sich jemand zu ihnen.

“Na Harry einen Freund gefunden?“ fragte Liam und Harry freute sich wirklich die Stimme seines Besten Freundes zu hören.

“Ich bin Niall“ murmelte der mit vollem Mund.

“Du isst wie ein Schwein, Niall“ sagte Liam

“Wie läuft das Training?“ fragte Harry als würde es ihn nicht stören dass Liam nur Augen dafür hatte. Er freute sich für ihn wirklich, trotzdem fehlte es ihm abends mit ihm zu reden, Liam lenkte ihn von seinem tristen Alltag ab.

“Super richtig Super“ sagte Liam leise und etwas erstaunt. Harry hatte schon oft versucht Emotionen aus Stimmen rauzuhören aber nur selten gelang es ihm.

“Woa“ flüsterte Niall. Harry versuchte zu hören was vor sich ging aber die Stimmen der anderen waren zu laut.

“Was ist denn los?“ drängte er

“Oh tut mir leid, dieser neue hat gerade einem Idioten aus der 10ten das Bein gestellt und sein ganzes Essen liegt über den Boden verteilt“ Liam konnte sein kichern nicht verstecken. Er wusste welchen Rüpel Liam meinte, er hatte Harry oft genug herumgeschupst und bloßgestellt. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann ist er auch nicht besser als der. Man bekämpft Feuer nicht mit Feuer. Bevor er sich die Ohren zu halten konnte hatte Niall schon in die Hände geklatscht und laut Gepfiffen.

“Niall verdammt du musst Rücksicht auf Harry nehmen er sitzt neben dir“

“Oh tut mir Leid“ sagte Niall leise.

“Jetzt kommen sie her, toll“ zischte Liam

Harry wurde sofort steif auf seinem Platz. Wie soll er essen mit fremden am Tisch, wie soll er atmen wie soll er alles? Er hatte es oft mit seiner Therapeutin Trainiert nicht in Panik zu geraten, trotzdem wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Ein letztes mal atmete er tief ein.

“Können wir hier sitzen sonst ist alles voll?“ fragte wieder diese helle melodische Stimme. Liam murmelte ein ‘gern‘ und Harry spürte wie der Platz neben und gegenüber von ihm Besetzt wurde.

Still versuchte er sein Essen zu kauen und hoffte nicht in die Unterhaltung der anderen hineingezogen zu werden. Es drehte sich darum wie mutig der eine Junge war und man diesem Idioten schon lange mal zeigen musste wie es sich anfühlt bloßgestellt zu werden.

“Das ist übrigens Zayn und ich bin Louis“

“Hi“ murmelte der Junge neben Harry, er roch nach Zigaretten und Leder. Es widerte ihn nicht an, es war einfach unangenehm.

“Liam“

“Niall“

Harry konnte jedes einzelne Auge, dass auf ihm lag spüren. Nervös hob er seinen Kopf.

 “Ich bin Harry“ sagte er und hoffte irgendwie mit dem Tisch zu verschmelzen

“Was ist los?“ fragte wieder der Junge mit der Stimme wie aus Seide

“Louis er ist blind, Idiot“ sagte der Junge neben ihm, Zayn war sein Name.

“Oh“  Louis‘ Stimme war traurig und Harry bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er verstand nicht wieso andere Menschen sich wegen seinem Problem schlecht fühlten. Sie waren nicht in seinem Körper, sie waren nicht die blinden.

“Ist nicht schlimm“ er wusste nicht mal was genau er damit meinte aber er wollte nicht dass Louis sich schlechte fühlte.

“Natürlich ist es schlimm ich meine du siehst nichts“ murmelte er vor sich hin und Harry wünschte er würde einfach Still sein.

“Von Geburt an?“ fragte er wieder.

“Louis“ hisste Zayn

“Tut mir leid für dich, also ich meine ja“ sprudelte er los.

“Es macht mir nichts aus“ log Harry und versuchte zu lächeln.

\--

“Na und Fußball ist langweilig“ Zayn sah aus als würde er jeden Moment loslachen.

“Provozierst du mich Malik?“

“Vielleicht Tomlinson“

“Wir können uns Ewigkeiten darüber streiten“ sagte Louis fest und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, er hatte genug davon darüber zu diskutieren was besser war, Fußball oder Basketball.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich an diesem Tag nur darum wie es wäre Blind zu sein und wie dieser Junge damit klar kam. Natürlich gibt es Millionen blinde Menschen auf der Welt das wusste er. Aber noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen der wirklich tatsächlich blind war, es weckte Interesse in ihm. Er hörte Zayn nur noch mit halben Ohr zu als er sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl drehte, mit den Augen geschlossen.

Er wusste nicht was Zayn zuletzt gesagt hatte aber es war ihm auch völlig egal

“Hei was glaubst du wie es ist blind zu sein?“

“Scheiße schätze ich?“

“Weißt du was richtig scheiße ist?“ fragte er und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen Zayn zu finden

“hm?“ summte der

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete er auf ihm. Grinsend öffnete er seine Augen.

“Wenn man blind ist und nicht weiß wie man aussieht, ich meine wenn du hübsch bist, würdest du es nie erfahren“

“geh von mir runter“ brummte Zayn.

 

Louis kletterte von ihm herunter und seufzte.  
  
“Ich meine stell dir vor so wie er, er wird nie erfahren wie toll er aussieht oder?“ fragte der Junge ohne über seine Frage nachzudenken.

“Och so toll sieht er gar nicht aus, seit wann bemerkst du so was?“ fragte Zayn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbrau  
  
Louis wusste es nicht.

\--

“Aufwachsen mein süßer“ flüsterte seine Mutter als sie Harry’s backe streichelte. Er brummte zur Antwort und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Als sie sein Zimmer verlassen hatte stand er auf und schlenderte ohne Hilfe in sein Badezimmer. Daheim brauchte er keine Hilfe und auch keinen blöden Blindenstock. Er kannte jede Stufe und jede noch so kleine Stolpermöglichkeit. Sie hatten sogar extra wegen ihm ein neues Haus gekauft, ohne Stufen.

Ein Lied vor sich hin summend stieg er in die Dusche und tastete sich ohne Probleme an die Shampoo Flaschen, seine waren mit Noppenaufklebern versehen. Früher war es ihm schrecklich peinlich als er aus der Dusche kam und sich nicht selbst anziehen konnte. Heute kann er alles alleine und brauchte keine Hilfe. Wenigstens etwas auf das er stolz sein konnte.

 

“Morgen Frettchen“ rief Gemma als er die Küche betrat. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und wusste sofort dass auf seinem Teller schon ein Spiegelei lag. Er konnte sich immer darauf verlassen dass Gemma ihm etwas Gutes zum Anziehen heraussuchte, er verstand zwar nicht wie orange und blau nicht zusammen passten aber es spielte keine wichtige Rolle für ihn. Genau wie sie ihm Tipps mit Mädchen gab. Er konnte sich den Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungen nicht richtig vorstellen, klar die Körper waren verschieden und das verhalten aber im Grunde sind doch alles Menschen. Er stellte sich oft vor wie es wäre wenn er mal eine Frau haben würde und die ihn in ihren kleinen Ärmchen hält aber diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm noch nie, er hätte lieber Männerarme um ihn aber er sagte es keinem.

Nachdem Liam ihn zur Schule gefahren hatte, wie er es schon immer tat und er wieder in diesem dämlichen Stuhl, in dieser dämlichen Schule saß sank seine Laune ins Unermessliche. Eigentlich mochte er den Lehrer denn er gab Harry öfter CD’s mit dem Unterrichtsstoff mit, oder einfach Interessante Hörproben. Er nahm Harry auch öfter dran als jeder andere Lehrer. Als würde er ihn als Schüler akzeptieren. Am Ende der Stunde blieb er natürlich noch am Tisch des Lehrers stehen und verließ dann den Raum mit einer neues CD in seiner Hand. Das klickende Geräusch seines Stockes nervte ihn an diesem Tag besonders, klick klack klick klack. Er war etwas spät dran deswegen waren die Gänge nicht so laut wie sonst, was dieses schreckliche Geräusch nur verstärkte.

“Was hast du da?“ Harry zuckte so heftig zusammen dass der Blindenstock, den er sonst Krampfhaft festhielt klappernd auf den Boden fiel. Sein Herz schlug immer noch heftig als ihn jemand aufhob.

“Tut mir leid“.  Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort

“Schon gut Louis“ sagte er leise. Der Junge gab ihm vorsichtig seinen Stock in die Hand. Louis' Hand war viel wärmer und weicher als Harry's. 

“Jeder sagt mir ich bin zu laut und aufgedreht, ich sollte mich zusammenreißen“ sagte der Junge zögernd

“Sei einfach du selbst“ Harry wusste nicht woher diese Worte kamen aber sie waren ehrlich “Sei du selbst aber nicht so laut“ 

Er lachte, denn er wusste Louis hatte genickt.

“Ich kann dein Nicken nicht sehen“

“Oh“ der andere Junge lachte über sich selbst

“Wo musst du hin?“ fragte Louis nach einer Weile

“Oh ich halte dich auf, ich geh nicht in die nächste Stunde“

 

Er bog schnell nach rechts ab und hörte Schritte die ihm folgten

“Ich schwänze auch“

“Louis ich will nicht dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommst“ Die Wahrheit war, dass Harry ein bisschen allein sein wollte.

“Eigentlich bin ich derjenige der Schuld ist wenn andere Ärger bekommen“ lachte Louis.

Harry musste kichern als er merkte wie Louis sich beim Reden auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Er wusste schon längst dass er größer war und trotzdem versuchte Louis sich bei jedem Wort größer zu machen. Er öffnete die Türen zur Bibliothek

“Zu dieser Zeit ist keiner hier“ sagte er und ging gerade durch die Regale, auch wenn er Hilfe von seinem Stock brauchte er kannte den Weg mittlerweile. Oft war er hier lang gegangen um von den lauten Menschen zu flüchten. Liam hatte ihm diesen Raum gezeigt.

Nach einer weiteren Tür wusste er genau wo sie waren

“Du musst wirklich nicht mit mir hier sein“ stotterte Harry los aber Louis fasste ihm sanft an die Schulter

“Ich will, wieso denn nicht?“ Die Hand auf Harry’s Schulter machte ihn nervöser als die Tatsache dass er praktisch mit einem Fremden im Klavierraum war.

-

Louis wusste nicht genau wieso er zugestimmt hatte mit Harry zu schwänzen, er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen sich auf dieser Schule zu benehmen und nicht mehr so viel Mist zu bauen.

“Du spielst?“ fragte er als er auf das große schwarze Klavier zuging und seine Finger leicht über die Tasten gleiten lies.

“Nein“ sagte Harry knapp und stand ungemütlich in der Mitte des Raumes

“Brauchst du Hilfe?“

“Sie stellen die Stühle immer um“ begann er aber Louis eilte schon zu dem Stapel von Stühlen am Ende des Zimmers. Er zog zwei hinter sich her und stellte sie neben dem Jungen ab.

Während Harry es sich im Schneidersitzt darauf gemütlich machte, hatte Louis den Stuhl umgedreht und saß so dass er seinen Kopf auf der Lehne ablegen konnte. Es war unangenehm Still bis Louis zu sprechen begann.

“Und du sitzt hier immer einfach so und tust nichts?“

“Ehm ja“ murmelte Harry und begann sich an der Nase zu kratzen

“Lügner fassen ihre Nasen an“ sagte er lachend

“Ich spiele Klavier“ sagte Harry und spielte mit seinen Finger. Louis nickte und erinnerte sich dann erst dass Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte.

“Ich beneide Leute die so was können“ Louis studierte Harry’s Gesicht. Die grünen Augen, die Locken die wild an seinem Kopf hingen und sein Lächeln. Sein Lächeln war das Beste an ihm.

“Ich merke wenn mich jemand anstarrt“ Harry lachte leise. Louis spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden

“Wie stellst du dir eigentlich Menschen vor? Ich meine kannst du dir zum Beispiel mich vorstellen?“

“Naja meine Familie durfte ich Anfassen, also ihr Gesicht abtasten, ihre Schultern und sowas. Direkt vorstellen kann ich mir nichts aber eine ungefähre Skizze davon ja. Es ist wie das innere von ihnen, ihr wahres Ich mit einer Hülle zu umsehen“ Harry machte seinen Mund abrupt zu, als hätte er zu viel gesagt.

“Willst du mich mal Anfassen?“ fragte Louis grinsend.

 -

Harry hatte keine Ahnung woher es den Mut fand Louis das alles zu erzählen, er hatte einfach das Gefühl es würde ihn wirklich interessieren und Louis könnte man es erzählen. Er wusste das niemand sich für die dummen Gedanken in seinem Kopf interessierte. Und als er fragte ob Harry ihn anfassen wollte spürte er wie die röte ihm in die Wangen stieg. Trotzdem hatte er zu viel Interesse an dem Jungen vor ihm um Nein zu sagen. Ob er dick war, oder starke Wangenknochen hatte, Harry war zu neugierig. Ob seine Haare lockig, lang oder kurz waren. Er hörte das Scharben eines Stuhles und wusste dass Louis ganz nah an ihn gerückt war. Er schluckte schwer und hob seine Hände auf der Suche nach Louis‘ Gesicht.

“Ich will dir nicht wehtun“ sagte er leise. Louis verstand und nahm Harry’s Hände in seine und legte sie auf seine Backen. Harry spürte wie sie sich durch ein Lächeln anspannten. Er lächelte auch.

Er ließ seine Finger an Louis' Wangen entlang gleiten und versuchte sich im Kopf ein Bild von ihm zu machen, seine Zeigefinger blieben an den Schläfen des Jungen liegen und mit den Daumen fuhr er ganz Sanft über seine Geschlossenen Augenlieder.

“Du hast lange Wimpern“ stellte er fest

“Du übrigens auch“ sagte Louis lachend

Harry lächelte ihn an. War das sowas wie ein Kompliment? Sagt man Danke oder lächelt man einfach nur? Er würde Gemma später einfach danach fragen.

“Welche Haarfarbe hast du?“

“braun normales braun schätze ich. Kannst du dir braun vorstellen?“ fragte Louis

“Ja kann ich“ Er wusste natürlich nicht was braun war, wie sollte er sich etwas darunter vorstellen? “Braun ist die Farbe von Holz, Hundekacke und Keksen. Wie soll man das verstehen?“ sagte er leise.

Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als Louis zu lachen begann. Seine Finger strichen wieder über sein Gesicht, Harry wollte über sein Kinn fahren aber dafür strich sein Daumen über Louis' Unterlippe. Schnell zog er seine Hände zurück und versuchte so zu tun als wär das nicht passiert. Er kannte ihn erst einen Tag. Er hatte nie die Lippen anderer Menschen gefühlt, nur die seiner Mutter auf seinen Backen. Er wusste nur wie seine sich anfühlen.

Er hatte runde volle Lippen und Louis‘ waren dünn und trocken nicht wie seine. Es war zu Interessant um nicht darüber nachzudenken.

“Alles okay?“ fragte Louis und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter

“Welche Augenfarbe hast du?“

“blau aber nicht so Meeresblau sondern Himmelblau“

Harry schmunzelte  
“Ich dachte Wasser wäre durchsichtig“ 

“Oh wie soll ich das erklären? Wasser reflektiert und ist deswegen blau, glaub ich. Nein warte also der Himmel ist hellblau also ganz hell außer wenn es regnet aber das ist egal“ der Junge holte tief Luft “Das Meer sieht nur blau aus wenn du es von weiter weg betrachtest, wenn du in ihm bist ist es grün oder manchmal durchsichtig ach tut mir leid ich kann das nicht“ stotterte er hervor.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und begann zu Lachen, seit langem wieder aus tief unten in seinem Bauch. Louis machte einfach mit und so saßen sie in dem kleinen Raum und lachten. Bis Harry nach Luft schnappte.

“Das versucht man mir immer wieder zu erklären“  sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht

“Und du machst dich darüber lustig? Wie Vorbildlich“ sagte Louis und brachte den lockigen Jungen wieder zum Lachen.

“Wenn du etwas Kaltes anfasst dann kannst du dir es als blau oder weiß vorstellen, diese Farben sind kalt denke ich“ sagte Louis

“Und rot?“

“Hier“ er nahm Harry’s Hand und hielt sie an seine Backe.

“Meine Haut ist warm, warm ist rot oder orange so wie Liebe immer rot ist, also warm“

Harry nickte fasziniert von dem Jungen ihm gegenüber

“Deine Haut ist also rot?“

“Nein aber das wäre cool“ sagte er lachend und drückte Harry's Hand kurz bevor er sie los lies.

\--

  


Als Harry durch die Eingangstür kam und seinen treuen Freund den Blindenstock im Flur abstellte hörte er schon seine Mutter aus der Küche rufen.

“Will Liam nicht noch mit rein kommen?“

“Nein Mum“ antwortete er wie jeden Tag und schlenderte in die Küche. Als Harry an den lauten Jungen dachte schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Als er nach der letzten Stunde auf Liam wartete hörte er ihn schon von weitem. Er begann über seinen Lehrer zu erzählen ‘Seine Nippel bilden Zelte unter seinem Shirt‘ hatte er Harry zugeflüstert. Natürlich konnte er nicht anders als über Louis zu lachen.

“Heute mal fröhlich?“ fragte Gemma die auf etwas rum kaute. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

“Ist was Besonderes passiert?“ fragte seine Mutter uns setzte sich neben ihn. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Familie auf sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

“Na komm ist es ein Mädchen?“ drängte Gemma. Er seufzte.

“Drei Typen setzten sich seit ein paar Tagen immer an unseren Tisch, sie sind wirklich nett“ war das einzige was er über Zayn, Niall und Louis sagte.

\--

“Nein, nein und dann bin ich auf dem Traktor eingeschlafen“ beendete Niall seine Geschichte. Alle lachten über die Ungeschicktheit des Iren. Harry versuchte es sich vorzustellen, den Traktor und wie Niall im betrunkenen zustand darauf geklettert war. Eine Woche war vergangen und die fünf Jungs sind als kleine Gruppe zusammen gewachsen. Auch wenn Harry das Gefühl hatte er würde außen vorstehen freute er sich trotzdem über die Menschen die Zeit mit ihm verbrachten. Oft dachte er es wäre einfacher wenn es nur er und Liam wären aber dann hörte er das Lachen der anderen und wie sie versuchten Harry alles genau zu beschreiben und er vergaß diese Gedanken wieder. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht Menschen zu haben die sich um einen Sorgen und einen wirklich mögen.

An Zayn hatte er sich auch gewöhnt, Louis hatte ihm erzählt dass die meisten Angst vor ihm hatten. Zayn trug immer Lederjacken und sah mit seinen schwarzen Haaren gefährlich aus, aber in Wirklichkeit war er der netteste und lustigste Mensch den es gibt. Harry hätte gern gesagt dass dieser Mensch Louis ist aber er hätte sich nie getraut.

“Morgen ist Samstag will jemand mit feiern gehen?“ fragte Zayn in die Runde. Harry ließ seinen Kopf leicht hängen. Ihm machte es nichts aus wenn die Jungs etwas zusammen machten und er allein daheim blieb. Er hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Trotzdem wäre er nur zu gerne mal dabei.

“Oh ja ich komme“ rief Niall wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

“Jap ich auch“ sagte Louis

“Ich würde gern aber ich und Harry verbringen die meisten Wochenenden zusammen“ sagte Liam. Sofort schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

“Ich bin kein Pflegefall mit dem du deine ganze Zeit verbringen musst, geh feiern ich kann auch mal allein sein“

“Harry sei nicht albern, deine Familie ist abends oft weg und ich war schon die letzten zwei male wegen meinem Fußballtraining nicht da, du kannst nicht ständig allein sein“ sagte Liam eisern. Bevor Harry protestieren konnte meldete sich eine andere Person zu Wort.

“Ich kann, also ich kann ja zu dir also wenn du willst“ Louis schien es fast zu schreien aber zum Ende hin wurde er leiser als hätte er etwas verbotenes gesagt. Harry wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, er hatte nie wirklich jemand anderen als Liam zu Besuch, geschweige denn als Übernachtungsgast. Aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen Louis Nein zu sagen und vielleicht wollte er auch mehr Zeit mit dem Jungen verbringen.

“Wirklich? Du würdest freiwillig Zeit mit mir verbringen?“ fragte Harry lachend, das Lachen so schlecht gespielt wie noch nie. Er zuckte zusammen als Zayn seinen Arm um ihn legte.

“Du denkst zu schlecht von dir“ sagte der, und alle murmelten als Zustimmung.

“Also Liam kann mit uns?“ fragte Niall fröhlich. Harry konnte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr abstellen. Erst als es wieder klingelte und sie die Cafeteria verlassen mussten, gesellte sich Louis neben ihn.

“Wo wohnst du, wann soll ich kommen? Soll ich was mitnehmen?“ Louis begann vor sich hin zu reden, als würde er wieder 13 sein und sich auf eine Übernachtung bei seinem Freund freuen.

Harry lachte und gab ihm seine Adresse

“Wenn du Chips hast bring mir welche mit, wir haben nie welche Daheim“ sagte er noch bevor er in die andere Richtung ging

\--

“Harry wenn du dich nicht hinsetzt und stürzt werde ich dir nicht helfen“ sagte seine Mutter aber er wusste sie würde ihm schneller als jeder andere wieder auf die Beine helfen. Er rannte seit ein paar Minuten hin und her. Erst als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und seine Mutter nach den Autoschlüsseln kramte beruhige er sich ein wenig. Wieso war er überhaupt aufgeregt?

“Also dann die Nachtschicht ruft und bitte tu dir nicht weh“

Harry wollte gerade genervt Stöhnen als es an der Tür klopfte. Er wusste genau was jetzt passierte also kuschelte er sich tiefer ins Sofa und lauschte.

“Hei Schätzchen bist du der Freund auf den Harry wartet? Komm rein ich hab Essen gemacht, fühl dich wie daheim ja?“

“Danke Mrs. Styles“

“Gern, ich würde noch reden aber ich muss zur Arbeit“

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Knall

“Du hast Glück, sie hätte Stunden mit dir geredet“ rief Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er lächelte als Louis sich neben ihn setzte.

“Sie ist nett“ Er wusste das Louis sich Umsah also blieb er einfach sitzen. Nah neben Louis. 

“Und das machst du den ganzen Tag?“ Louis hatte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie gelegt. So dumm wie es klang es war solche Berührungen nur von seiner Familie gewohnt.

“Naja ich Lese, spiele Videospiele und höre Fernsehen“

“Du bist Blind“ sagte er als hätte Harry es vergessen.

“Es gibt Blindenschrift und spezielle Spiele und blinden Fernsehen“

“ohh jetzt komm ich mir dumm vor“

Als die beiden in Harrys Zimmer gingen hatte er das Gefühl Louis bereitete sich nur darauf vor ihn zu fangen oder irgendwie zu retten.

“Du weißt ich brauch hier keine Hilfe, ich kenne mein Haus“ sagte er und schmunzelte über das Seufzten das von Louis kam.

“Du gehst als würdest du sehen können das macht mir Angst“. Harry lachte nur über ihn.

\--

“Und jetzt?“ fragte Louis zum zehnten Mal in einer Minute.

“Sicher dass du das Probieren willst?“ fragte Harry schüchtern als er neben Louis saß und seinen Finger über die Blindenschrift gleiten lies.

“Ja ich will dich verstehen können“ sagte Louis leise und taste weiter an dem Buch entlang. Harry seufzte und Griff zögernd nach Louis‘ Hand. Als er seine Hand über Louis‘ legte fiel ihm erst auf sie klein sie im Vergleich zu seiner war.

“Du hast so kleine Hände wie Gemma“ kicherte er und griff nach Louis‘ Finger.

“Vielleicht hast du auch einfach zu große?“ sagte Louis entsetzt. Harry nahm seinen Finger und fuhr mit ihm über eines der Buchstaben.

“Und das ist ein F ?“

“Ja genau“

Harry hatte schon mehrmals versucht nicht ohne Pause zu grinsen wenn Louis etwas tat aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. 

“Wie ist das so?“ fragte Louis und lies seine Finger über die Buchstaben tanzen, er mied es Harry anzuschauen.

“Was meinst du?“

“Im Dunkeln zu sein, immer?“ fragte der Junge vorsichtig. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

“Dunkel eben, es war immer dunkel und es wird nie hell“ sagte er.

Louis wollte es nicht sagen aber Harry wusste genau worüber er nachdachte. Wie muss es sein nie die Sonne zu sehen? Nie seinem Kind in die Augen blicken zu können.

“Du kannst das Meer nicht sehen“ stellte Louis fest. Harry würde den Jungen so gerne ansehen können, sein trauriges Gesicht sehen. Also tat er das einzige was er konnte und lächelte.

“Ich kann es riechen, naja vielleicht nicht mehr in diesem Leben“

“Ich bring dich zum Meer, irgendwann“. Harry lachte über den ernsten Ton des Jungen.

“Ich beneide dich“

“Da gibt’s nichts zu beneiden denke ich“ sagte Harry zögernd

Louis nahm Harry’s Hand in seine  
“Oh Harry ich wünschte du könntest sehen was für ein Mensch du bist, wirklich ich mein nicht nur mit den Augen“

\--

Als Louis‘ viel zu früh morgens einen Anruf von seiner Mutter bekam beeilte er sich Nachhause zu kommen. Im Flur zog er sich still seine Schuhe an, Anne freundlich zuwinkend wollte er Harry ein Tschüss zurufen doch stattdessen fiel er ihm lieber um den Hals. Überrascht hatte Harry seine Umarmung erwidert und so schnell wie Louis in seinen Armen lag so schnell war er auch aus der Tür raus. Er spürte seine Nähe immer noch.

“Louis‘ ist ein netter Junge“ sagte Anne und Harry mochte den Unterton in den Worten seiner Mutter gar nicht. Schnell drehte er sich um und ging geradewegs in sein Zimmer, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

\--

“Wie war die Party?“ fragte Louis als sie am Montagmorgen in der Cafeteria saßen. Die Stimmen um sie rum schienen lauter als sonst, sie schienen immer näher zu kommen und ihn erdrücken zu wollen. Er wusste dass es nur Einbildung war, trotzdem begann Harry zu Zittern.

Er musste ja ausgerechnet heute seine Beruhigungstabletten vergessen. Harry versuchte gar nicht seine Augen offen zu halten, er tat es ja auch nur weil es seltsam aussehen würde wenn er mit geschlossenen Augen herumgehen würde. Aber heute fühlten sich seine Augenlieder zu schwer an um nur daran zu denken sie offen zu halten. Also ließ er sie zu und krallte sich an der Tischplatte fest um nicht zu schreien. Am liebsten hätte er sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden.

“Es waren ein paar aus unserer alten Schule da“ verkündete Zayn

“Wirklich wer?“ fragte Louis. Harry war als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Er hörte Zayn’s Antwort nicht mehr denn er drückte seinen Kopf härter auf den Tisch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Haut brannte wie Feuer.

"Harry ist alles okay?“ fragte Zayn und griff ihm an die Stirn.

“Fuck du brennst ja“ zischte Zayn der kurz darauf einen unmännlichen Schrei von sich gab. Harry hob seinen Kopf aber jemand nahm sein Gesicht ruckartig in seine Hände.

“Du bist krank du musst nachhause“ murmelte Louis, sein Atem viel zu nah an Harry’s.

“Tomlinson du verdammtes Stück scheiße, war es nötig mich auf den Boden zu schubsen?“ rief er laut genug damit es die ganze Halle hören konnte. Niall bekam sich vor Lachen nicht ein und Liam hatte die andere Seite von Harry eingenommen.

Er wusste dass er nun mehr Aufmerksamkeit als vorher hatte und ihm wurde nur schlechter und schwindliger, jede Sekunde schien ihn mehr innerlich zu zerreißen.

“Ich fahr ihn nachhause schon gut“ sagte Liam und fasste Harry an die Schulter.

Harry wollte nicht aufstehen, er wollte nur dass es aufhörte sich zu drehen. Er konnte die Kopfschmerzen fasst pochen hören. Alle Stimmen um ihn waren fast doppelt so laut und er wusste nicht auf welcher Seite er von dem dämlichen Plastikstuhl aufstehen musste. Er wurde schrecklich nervös wenn er die Orientierung verlor aber das war ein völlig neues Level. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und hoffte einfach Tod umzufallen.

“Hei Harry hörst du mich?“ Louis‘ kalte Hand legte sich auf Harry’s Backe. Er wusste sofort aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam die etwas Licht und Orientierung in seinen Kopf brachte. Er atmete tief ein und lies seinen Kopf auf Louis Schulter sinken. Langsam rutschte sein Kopf tiefer bis er an Louis‘ Brust lehnte. Harry schien das Schiff und Louis der Kompass zu sein.

Sein Atem war unregelmäßig doch als Louis‘ seine Arme um Harry legte und ihn fest an sich zog spürte er die Wellen aus Schock und Angst aus ihm heraus strömen. Sein Atem wurde regelmäßiger und er drückte sein Gesicht nur tiefer an Louis‘ Brust.

“Besser?“ flüsterte Louis und Harry nickte, denn es war besser.

\--

Louis starrte auf seinen Laptopbildschirm und studierte Artikel in denen es darum ging wie Blinde in stress oder Krankheit reagieren. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte das tiefe Bedürfnis zu wissen was Harry half. Er war so konzentriert dass er nicht mal die Mädchen anschrie, die lachend durch sein Zimmer liefen.

“Lou was machst du da?“ fragte die kleine Daisy und zupfte an seiner Hose herum

“Hausaufgaben“  antwortete er und schob sie sanft von seinem Bein weg.

“Dan sagt du musst mit uns spielen“ quiekte sie.

“Dan kann mich sonst wo lecken“ er schüttelte sein Bein und sah ihr nicht mehr nach als sie trotzig sein Zimmer verließ. Er liebte seine Geschwister und er würde wirklich gerne mit den kleinen spielen, doch momentan gab es in seinem Kopf nur Harry.

\--

Louis wippte nervös auf und ab als er an der Tür der Styles klingelte, er hatte schon nach dem Klingeln Schuldgefühle.

“Louis“ rief Harry’s Mutter, fast einen Tick zu fröhlich

“Hi Mrs. Styles, hab ich Harry geweckt? Die Klingel ist doch ziemlich laut“ plapperte er drauf los.

“Oh Nein komm rein“ sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

“Ich glaube er schläft, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen ihm geht’s bald wieder gut“

“Sie bleiben so ruhig?“ Louis war ein nervliches Wrack. Er wusste nicht wann er angefangen hat sich für den lockigen Jungen so verantwortlich zu fühlen.

“Er hatte nicht genug schlaf, er stand unter Stress und dann kommt noch der Ständige Druck auf seine Augen, es ist schwer zu erklären“ Louis nickte, als würde er verstehen was Anne meinte. Sie schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben denn sie lächelte ihn sanft an und fuhr fort.

“Du musst es dir so vorstellen, du hast deine Augen zu und bist in einem Raum, von dem du keine Ahnung hast wie groß er ist und keine Ahnung wie viele Menschen da sind und wie viele dich ankucken. Du weißt nicht was um dich rum passiert und du kommst dir so verloren vor, klein und verloren. Es ist alles verwirrend und dein Kopf wird so sehr belastet, dein Orientierungssinn arbeitete im Hochtempo. In solchen Situationen brauchte er immer einen Punkt zum Festhalten. Jemand der ihm sagt dass es okay ist und dass er nicht in Gefahr ist. Und dazu hat er sich eine Grippe eingefangen ich denke es war einfach zu viel“ Anne atmete tief und berührte Louis leicht an der Schulter bevor sie lächelte und in die Küche ging.

“Du kannst hoch gehen, Schätzchen“ rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Louis konnte seinen Mund erst nach ein paar Sekunden schließen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte die Informationen auf dem Weg in Harry's Zimmer zu verarbeiten. Harry brauchte etwas zum Festhalten. Langsam schob er die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf.

“Nein, geh“ murmelte der Junge der unter der Decke vergraben war.

“Unhöflich“ Louis trat näher und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Harry lugte aus der Decke hervor.

“Lou?“ fragte er leise.

“Der einzig wahre“ Harry grinste und schloss seine Augen beruhigt. Er sah keinen Grund darin sie offen zu lassen.

“Geht’s dir besser?“  Harry nickte

“Ich hätte dir ja Tee oder Suppe mitgebracht aber ich kann nicht Kochen und meine Mutter würde nie eine Suppe nur für mich machen“ sagte er lachend. Harry lachte auch und Louis wusste dass es ihm besser ging. Es war einen Moment still und Louis überlegte ob er lieber gehen sollte.

“Leg dich neben mich“ murmelte Harry leise unter der Decke.

“Nur wenn ich auch unter die Decke darf“ sagte er neckend. Harry packte die Decke und hielt sie ein Stück hoch.

Vorsichtig kroch Louis neben den Jungen und machte es sich gemütlich.

“Ich wusste nicht dass du es so intim magst“ sagte Louis und zwinkerte ihm zu. Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

“Oh halt die Klappe“ murmelte Harry und drückte sein Gesicht leicht in die Kissen

“Bin ich jetzt so was wie auserwählt? Louis darf in Harry’s heiliges Bettchen“

Harry lachte und öffnete seine Augen und Louis wusste kurz nicht wie ihm geschah. Es sollte so ein starkes grün nicht geben dürfen.

“Weißt du wie meine Mutter mich immer genannt hat?“ fragte Harry leise

“hm?“

“Das blinde Kätzchen im Igel“

“Das ist ein langer Spitzname“. Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen wieder.

“Lou mein Kopf tut weh“ murmelte er. Sofort schoss Louis Hand zu seiner Stirn um daran zu fühlen.

“Du brauchst Medizin ich hol dir welche“ doch bevor er aufstehen konnte hatte Harry ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt.

“Bleib“ sagte er stur. Louis rollte mit den Augen und legte sich wieder neben ihn.

“Kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen?“ fragte er schüchtern. Louis sah ihn verblüfft an

“Oh ja du hast sowas von Fieber, du Halluzinierst“ lachte er aber rutschte trotzdem so nah an Harry wie es ging.

Louis seufzte als Harry sein Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt vergrub. Dann wird er wohl so liegen bleiben müssen. Nicht dass es ihm viel ausmachte, er genoss es sogar. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er das leise Schnarchen und beschloss seine Augen auch für einen Moment zu schließen.

In dieser Nacht war Harry’s Schlaf nicht mehr dunkel, er fühlte sich wie in einer hellen, warmen Blase voller Louis. Sein Geruch, seine Arme, es fühlte sich richtig an.

\--

  


Als Louis seine Augen wieder öffnete war es Draußen dunkel. Er hätte schon längst Daheim sein müssen und trotzdem blieb er still neben Harry liegen. Er wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen wecken. Der Junge sah zu friedlich aus um nur daran zu denken ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen. Louis bewegte seine Augen nicht weg von dem Lockenkopf, wie sein Mund leicht geöffnet war und er leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Es war zu niedlich um ihn nicht anzustarren. Es war fast schon ein Privileg neben ihm liegen zu dürfen

Als sich die Decke bewegte und die Augenlieder des Jungen flatterten versuchte Louis sich sofort bemerkbar zu machen, er wollte Harry ja nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Wie es wohl war im Dunkeln einzuschlafen und jeden Tag in dem gleichen Dunkel wieder aufzuwachen.

“Morgen“ brummte Harry.

“Langschläfer“ Er konnte seine Hand nicht zurück halten und strich Harry die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

“Geht’s dir besser?“

“Ja viel besser“ Harry grinste und schloss seine Augen als Louis‘ Hand wieder durch seine Haare strich.

“Du siehst aus wie ein Kätzchen“ bemerkte er und spürte Freude in seinem Bauch aufblubbern als Harry lachte.

“Das Kätzchen hat verdammten Hunger“

-

“Oh Jungs ihr seid endlich Wach“ grüßte Anne die beiden. “Louis deine Mutter hat angerufen ich hab ihr gesagt du bleibst heute bei uns“ sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Louis wollte gar nicht wissen wo seine Mutter die Telefonnummer her hatte. Sie wusste immer zu viel.

“Oh danke Mrs. Styles aber ich muss wirklich Nachhause“ Er wusste dass seine Mum nur zugestimmt hatte um nicht unhöflich zu sein sie würde alleine nicht klar kommen.

“Ich hab gerade gekocht, bleib doch noch“

“Tut mir wirklich leid aber vier Schwestern und einen anstrengenden Stiefvater zu managen, das schafft sie nicht allein“ rief er als er zur Türe eilte. Sein Blick schweifte kurz über Harry und etwas in seinem Magen wiedersetzte sich noch einen Schritt zur Haustüre zu machen.

“Aber ich schätze ich kann noch zum Essen bleiben“

 

Er war immer noch faszinierst von Harry und wie er sich in dem Haus auskannte, er fand seinen Platz und fasste ans richtige Besteck und aß als würde er sehen, so wie die anderen. Louis war sich nicht sicher was ihn an Harry so gefiel aber er war sich sicher dass es nicht mehr gut für einen Jungen war einen anderen Jungen so zu mögen. Aber der Gedanke Harry zu verlassen, seine Grübchen und sein Lachen nicht mehr zu sehen brach ihm das Herz.

“Und Louis du hast vier Schwestern, wie ist das so?“  fragte Anne und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

“Oh Futter“ rief Gemma und schmiss sich auf den Platz neben ihrem Bruder. Louis lachte kurz und sah zu wie die beiden um etwas Stritten was wie eine Serviette aussah.

“Es ist schwer sie alle unter Kontrolle zu haben aber Lottie wird bald 15 und dann wird es leichter hoffe ich“

“Bei euch wird es wohl nie langweilig, willst du noch etwas?“

“Nein danke“ sagte er und beobachtete Harry weiter aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Gemma ihm etwas zuflüsterte und sie beide zu Lachen begannen.

“Du bist ein sehr höflicher Junger Mann“ bemerkte Anne und Louis wurde rot

“Ja du wirst bestimmt bald eine tolle Frau heiraten und ein glückliches Leben führen, ich seh dich schon vor mir, der perfekte Vater mit seiner Aktentasche und dem netten Grinsen im Gesicht“ sagte Gemma

“Gemma bitte, und hast du denn schon eine Frau?“ Bei dem Wort Frau kicherte Anne kurz

“Bis jetzt nicht wer weiß vielleicht heirate ich Harry“ sagte er und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu schauen als Harry rot wurde und zu Husten begann. Er genoss es den ihn verlegen zu machen.

\--

“Na gut aber dann schau doch öfter vorbei“ sagte Anne während sie Louis den verpackten Kuchen in die Hände drückte. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und schielte zu Harry rüber der mit verschrenkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte und den beiden zuhörte.

“Noch öfter?“ rief er als er die Tür öffnete, doch bevor er nach draußen eilte um durch die dunklen Straßen zu hetzen drehte er sich nochmal um und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Vielleicht drückte er Harry diesmal etwas fester als sonst, vielleicht hatte er Harry’s Geruch etwas zu laut eingeatmet, wenn man zu laut einatmen könnte.

“Pass auf dich auf“ sagte er schnell und verschwand aus der Tür. Louis atmete die kalte Nachtluft ein und beobachtete seinen Atem der wie Rauch in die Luft stieg. Harry bedeutete ihm wirklich viel das war ihm bewusst. Zayn aber auch. Trotzdem konnte er die beiden nicht vergleichen. Zayn war der Idiot mit dem er sich in der 1. Klasse verbündet hatte, damals schon haben sie den Lehrern das Leben schwer gemacht und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Zayn war schon immer da und Louis‘ würde sich ein Leben ohne den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht vorstellen können. Aber wenn er an Harry dachte war es anders, jeden Morgen musste er grinsen wenn er Harry sah, einfach aus Freude den Jungen zu sehen. Es schien als würde jede Berührung seinen Tag besser machen und wenn sie nebeneinander hergingen war es als wären sie ein ganzes. Er wollte ihn am liebsten jeden Tag lachen sehen, er verdiente es zu Lachen.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd trottete er weiter durch die überfüllten Straßen Londons und versuchte nicht zu viele Leute anzurempeln während er vor sich hin Träumte. Er überlegte wie es wäre wenn Harry sehen könnte, hätte er ihn dann kennengelernt?

\---

“Süß habt ihr geschlafen“ sagte Anne als sie ihrem Sohn eine Hand an seinen Arm legte. Harry spürte wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er war sich nicht sicher wieso seine Haut zu glühen begann wenn Louis etwas tat, es war schon fast nervig. Auch wenn Louis ihn nie nerven könnte.

“Wieso unternehmt ihr nicht mal etwas?“

“Wohin könnte ich denn schon? ins Kino?“ fragte er bitter

“Wieso geht ihr nicht einfach Riesenrad fahren oder in ein Café oder so was“. Harry seufzte, da war nicht viel an Freizeitaktivitäten die er machen konnte.

“Nur Daheim sitzen macht nichts besser“ sie ließ ihn los und tätschelte noch mal seine Wange.

Er wusste dass seine Mutter recht hatte. Er konnte sich nicht für immer in dem kleinen Haus verstecken. Es war nicht so dass er nie draußen war. Auch seine Therapeutin hatte ihm oft genug geraten einen Ausflug zu machen. Raus aus dem Haus und etwas anderes Spüren. Er konnte nie nachvollziehen wieso ein blinder überhaupt sein Zimmer verlassen sollte.

\--

“Etwas Unternehmen klar wieso nicht?“ Louis war froh dass Harry es vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht verlegen machen oder ihm das Gefühl geben er langweilte sich mit ihm. Aber Louis wollte nur zu gern mit Harry etwas anderes tun als in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen, die Vorstellung das andere Menschen ihn und Harry zusammen sahen machte ihn glücklich.

“Uh was denkst du könnten wir machen?“ fragte Harry und versuchte nicht zu sehr von Louis Hand an seinem Arm abgelenkt zu sein.

“Halt still Haz ich versuche aus deinem Geburtsmal einen süßen Smilie zu machen“ murmelte er konzentriert. Harry hatte an seinem Handgelenk einen Fleck und Louis malte nur zur gern auf der weichen Haut des Jungen herum. Er hatte dem Mal Arme, Beine, Gesicht und einen Hut gemalt. Grinsend kritzelte er ein kleines Herz daneben.

“Sag deiner Mum bescheid du kannst heut nach der Schule zu mir und wir können was machen“ er tätschelte Harry’s Hand und rollte mit den Augen als die Lehrerin ihm einen Warnenden Blick zuwarf.

“Okay ich denke das ist Ok“ flüsterte Harry.

\--

Harry hätte seinen Blindenstock mit dem er neben Louis herging am liebsten weggeschmissen. Es war wie eine Barriere zwischen ihnen. Er mochte es nicht.

“Ist nicht mehr weit“ sagte Louis

“Wieso ist eure Gegend so laut und voll?“ fragte Harry. Er hätte sich am liebsten ganz klein gemacht, mit jedem Schritt hatte er Angst in jemanden reinzulaufen oder jemanden seinen Stock auf die Füße zu hauen.

“Tut mir leid hier sind eben die Häuser billiger“ Louis lachte aber konnte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme nicht vertreiben. Harry sah so Verletzlich aus. Er rückte näher an ihn so dass seine Hand Harry’s Arm berührte und der Junge schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

“Okay warte hier ich bring nur unsere Taschen rein“ rief Louis und Harry spürte den Windstoß der an ihm vorbeizog. Er wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und versuchte nicht allzu nervös zu wirken. 

Sie gingen eine Weile still nebeneinander her, nur das klacken von Harry’s Blindenstock war zu hören. Bis Louis beschloss die Stille zu brechen.

“Harry du vertraust mir doch oder?“

“Ja wieso?“ sagte er ohne zu Zögern. Louis grinste und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Langsam verschränkte er ihre Finger miteinander und wartete auf seine Reaktion aber Harry blieb still.

“Ich pass auf dass du nicht hinfällst okay?“ Er griff vorsichtig nach Harry’s treuer Stütze und klappte sie zusammen.

“Louis ich kann keinen Schritt ohne es machen“  
“Ich will es nur probieren okay?“  
Harry seufzte und klammerte seine Hand fester um Louis‘ als sie weiter gingen.

“Wenn du dich wegen dem Stock oder mir schämst kannst du es einfach sagen“  
  
Louis sah den Jungen erstaunt an, er dachte wirklich jemand würde sich für ihn schämen, für so eine wunderbare Person könnte sich niemand jemals schämen.

“Nein Nein Harry tu ich nicht, ich könnte mich nie für dich schämen wieso denkst du so was? Ich wollte nur sehen wie weit du für mich gehen würdest“ Louis kicherte kurz und Harry schmunzelte.

Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute entspannter. Wieso sollte er etwas zu meckern haben, sein Körper fühlte sich zuhause, seine Hand in Louis‘ es war zu schön um etwas auszusetzten zu haben. Immer wieder schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen wenn er spürte wie Louis ihre Hände fester zusammendrückte, als würde er Angst haben Harry zu verlieren.

“Wie sieht das eigentlich aus?“ fragte er vorsichtig

“Was meinst du?“ fragte Louis und trommelte mit dem Daumen auf Harry’s Hand

“Wir zwei Händchen haltend“

Louis lachte nervös

“Ich denke wir sehen wie ein Paar aus“

“Ein komisches Paar“ sagte Harry leise.

“Es ist nicht komisch wenn zwei Männer… du weißt schon“ Louis hatte nie überlegt wie Harry dachte, vielleicht sah er ihn einfach nur als Freund oder zweiten Blindenstock. Vielleicht mochte er nicht mal den Gedanken das es Gleichgeschlechtliche Paare gab. Louis wollte seine Hand aus Harry’s befreien doch er der Junge hielt sie zu fest.

“Ich meinte weil ich so groß bin“ Harry lachte und Louis fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

“Ich glaub nicht dass die Größe wichtig ist Haz“

“Wollen wir’s hoffen“ sagte Harry und lachte wieder

“Wir sind da“ Louis zog ihn sanft mit sich

Es war nichts Besonderes. Sie waren in dem kleinen Park, mit der kleinen Bühne auf der immer wieder Konzerte stattfanden. Tische und Bänke waren über den ganzen Platz verteilt, auf denen Menschen gemütlich aßen und auf den nächsten Sänger warteten.

“Warst du schon mal in dem Teil vom Park?“ fragte Louis als er Harry zu einer Bank zog.

“Wenn ich wüsste wo wir sind dann sag ich’s dir“

“Oh dort wo Musiker auftreten“

“Nein noch nie“ gab Harry zu. Seine Mutter hatte ihn und Gemma oft in den Park oder auf einen Spielplatz mitgenommen als sie noch Kinder waren. Aber er konnte nicht mehr als mit seiner Schwester im Sandkasten zu sitzen und mit dem weichen Material in seiner Hand zu spielen. Auf die Schaukel traute er sich nur selten, es macht ihm zu große Angst.

Louis hatte lange überlegt und dieser Ort schien der beste, die Menschen waren nicht zu laut und es war auch nicht zu leise. Die Musik war meistens ruhig und nicht aufdringlich und die Hot Dogs waren der Hammer.

“Hier setzt dich ich bring uns einen Tee“ sagte er schnell bevor er davon stürmte um möglichst schnell wieder bei Harry zu sein.

Mit zwei heißen Tassen und einer Tüte mit Hot Dogs trottete er wieder zu ihrem Platz. Harry saß mit dem Kopf gesenkt auf der Bank und schien sein Umfeld nicht wahr zu nehmen.

“Hey alles in Ordnung?“ Louis setzte sich gegenüber von ihm und fasste ihm sanft an die Hand. Harry hob seinen Kopf und seufzte erleichtert.

“Ich dachte du hast mich allein gelassen“ sagte er leise, als würde er sich für die Worte schämen

“Oh Harry ich würde dich nie allein lassen“ er grinste und schob dem Jungen sein Essen rüber.

“Hab ich dich jemals allein gelassen?“ fragte Louis und biss in seinen Hot Dog.

Zögernd tastete Harry nach dem Tee und nippte daran. Er wusste nicht wieso er Louis nicht vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht war es die Angst sich ihm komplett zu öffnen. Er mochte ihn zu sehr um jetzt noch ohne Schmerzen davon zu kommen, das wusste er. Louis würde den blinden tollpatschigen Idioten bald hinter sich lassen und mit seinem Leben weiter machen. Ohne ihn.

“Du denkst zu schlecht von dir selbst“ Louis‘ Hand auf seiner fühlte sich so real an, so warm. Er hatte ihre Finger wieder miteinander verschränkt

“Hab ich laut gedacht?“ fragte Harry

“Nein aber ich glaube ich weiß was du gedacht hast“ Louis‘ Stimme war so sanft es war schon fast nicht auszuhalten.

“Viele Menschen verlassen dich, das passiert jedem aber manche bleiben für immer aber nur…“ Er wurde kurz leise “aber nur die, die wirklich für immer bleiben wollen“

Harry seufzte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ergriff Louis wieder das Wort

“Du bist was Besonderes und ich hoffe das weißt du, du verdienst es jeden Tag von neuem daran erinnert zu werden. Unter Millionen von Menschen bist du für mich der wichtigste und solang du mir nicht persönlich sagst du willst mich loswerden, so lange werde ich auch bleiben. Okay?“

Harry vergaß kurz zu Atmen als Louis Worte seinen Kopf füllten. Sein Körper fühlte sich wärmer an als sonst und wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Louis’ Hand glitt aus seiner und die Wärme schien ihn zu verlassen.  
“Okay“ sagte er leise, immer noch überwältigt.

\----

Liam hatte seinen Rucksack gerade auf den Rücksitzt geschmissen als Harry sich anschnallte. Er räusperte sich als sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte.

 “Geht’s dir gut?“ fragte Liam leise. Harry brummte als Zustimmung.

“Wir haben lang nichts mehr zusammen gemacht“ seine Stimme war immer noch unsicher

Harry wusste sofort worauf diese Unterhaltung hinausführte.

“Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben“ Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, Liam bekam ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen was Harry anging.

“Jaja du hast ja Louis“ er sagte es als wäre es etwas Schlechtes. Harry sah ihn fragend an, zumindest Blickte er in Liams Richtung.

“Ich meine nur bist du dir sicher dass er auch wirklich der ist, für den du ihn hälst“

“Wer soll er sonst sein?“

“Du kennst ihn nicht richtig, vielleicht ist er ein kranker Mörder oder sowas“

Harry lachte

“Ich mein es ernst du kennst ihn nicht, er erzählt nie viel über sein Leben, du warst nie bei ihm zuhause. Ich hab das Gefühl er ist nicht gut für dich“

Harry hatte nie jemanden angeschrien, höchstens zu laut geflucht wenn Gemma ihm seine Süßigkeiten geklaut hatte aber dieses Mal war es anders.

“Was ist dein verdammtes Problem Liam?“ rief er etwas aggressiver als geplant “Louis hat dir nichts getan oder? Er findet wenigstens Zeit für mich“ sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten bereute er sie schon. Es wurde schrecklich still im Auto und er spürte wie Liam’s Augen immer wieder auf ihn vielen. Aber niemand von beiden sagte etwas.

Als er die Schule betrat und spürte wie Liam von seiner Seite wich, hatte er wieder dieses Schreckliche Gefühl einem Strom von Menschen im Weg zu stehen. Menschen die herum schrien und tobten. Langsam ließ er seinen Stock über den Boden tasten.

“Hei Haz, wo ist Liam?“ Er seufzte erleichtert, denn Louis da war und Louis war sicher, er musste keine Angst mehr haben. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht richtig freuen, die Stimme des Jungen war müde und Harry brauchte nicht sehen zu können um zu wissen wenn es jemandem nicht gut ging.

“Was ist los?“ fragte Harry als Louis ihm die Schultür aufhielt, er wusste dass er es tat, er tat es immer.

“Nichts ich bin nur Müde“ und damit war das Thema wohl für Louis beendet.

 

Die Stunden krochen nur so dahin und Harry kam es vor, als wären heute alle schlecht drauf. Selbst Niall der sonst ständig im Unterricht lachte war heute ruhiger.   
Es war Geschichte, die Stunde die Harry und Louis zusammen hatten, die Stunde auf die er sich den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte. Louis redete unglaublich viel und da sie eh den alten Mr. Miller hatten, der ihnen nicht die reinste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, konnte Louis seine Sprechkunst frei Ausleben.

Doch diesmal tat er nicht mehr als Harry zu begrüßen und ein paar Witze zu machen über die er selbst nicht lachen konnte  
“Ist irgendetwas passiert?“ flüsterte er. Louis tätschelte ihm seine Hand  
“Nein ich bin wirklich nur müde“

\--

“Ist Liam gefahren?“ fragte Harry geschockt, er hatte ihn wirklich allein gelassen. Harry hatte auch alleine mit den Jungs gegessen, ohne Liam. Er schien ihm wirklich sauer zu sein, er nahm es ihm nicht übel.

“Ich kann dich fahren“ sagte Louis, so sehr Harry protestierte dass er seine Mutter anrufen könnte, der sture Junge hatte ihn schon zu seinem Auto gezogen.

“The Fray?“ fragte er grinsend als Louis seinen Ipod anschloss und die Musik leise durch die Boxen dröhnte.

“Du kennst sie?“

“Ich spiele ihre Lieder“ gab er zu

“Meine Lieblingsband, hält mich davon ab komplett durch zu drehen“ sagte Louis und drehte die Musik etwas lauter.

“Ich muss noch kurz beim Kindergarten rein und die kleinen abholen“ Louis hatte nie viel über seine Familie erzählt, er hatte Schwestern das wusste Harry aber sonst schien er nicht gerade darauf zu brennen etwas von sich preiszugeben.

“Du erzählst nie was über deine Schwestern, ich meine du hast mal einen Tag mit Gemma verbracht und ich weiß nur dass du Geschwister hast“

“Uninteressant“ war das einzige was Louis dazu zu sagen hatte.

Als die hinter Tür aufging zuckte er kurz zusammen.

“Hi Lou Lou“ riefen zwei helle Stimmchen gleichzeitig und Harry biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu Lachen. Er würde später ganz sicher auf das Lou Lou zurückkommen.

“Hi Mädels“ sagte Louis mit sanfter Stimme.

“Wer ist das Lou?“ fragte eines der Mädchen und lehnte sich so weit vor, dass Harry ihren Kopf neben seinem Spürte. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, in seiner Familie hatte ja niemand Kinder wie benimmt man sich mit Kindern?

“Das ist Harry, süße“ Sie legte ihre kleine Hand auf seine Backe und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich.

“Hi Harry“

“Daisy setzt dich hin oder ich mach eine Vollbremsung“ und damit saß die kleine sofort wieder auf ihrem Platz hinten im Auto.

Als Harry sich bedankte und aus dem Auto stieg ging noch eine andere Tür auf und kleine Füße liefen über den Zementboden.

“Verdammt Phoebe“ schrie Louis und ein Luftzug zog an Harry vorbei als Louis seiner Schwester hinterherjagte. Er hörte ihre Schritte und ihr lautes Schreien “Ich gehe nicht nachhause, ich will nicht“ schrie sie immer wieder.

Jemand zog an seinem Arm und Harry setzte sich in die Hocke.

“Bist du Daisy?“ fragte er vorsichtig. Die Hand an seinem Arm ließ nicht locker.   
“Du musst reden tut mir leid ich seh nicht wenn du nickst“ Harry musste ein kichern zurück halten.  
“Wieso?“ fragte das Mädchen schüchtern  
“Ich bin Blind weißt du“. Sie atmete Erschrocken ein. Lachend nahm er ihre Hand in seine.   
“Kannst du nicht mal mich sehen?“ fragte sie leise

“Nein aber es ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst“ Er wusste dass das Mädchen ihre Augen jetzt ebenfalls geschlossen hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn an Louis.

“Hast du keine Angst im Dunkeln?“ ihre Hand tätschelte seine Wange und er begann zu grinsen.   
“Nein hab ich nicht“ Er pikte ihr in den Bauch und sie begann zu Kichern.  
“Ich hab Angst im Dunkeln, aber dann ruf ich Lou und er kommt in mein Zimmer und dann hab ich keine Angst mehr“   
“Dein Bruder schafft es wirklich einem die Angst zu nehmen“

“DAISY“ rief Louis genervt mit dem anderen Mädchen in den Armen.   
“Tschüss Harry“ sagte sie schnell und lief davon. Harry seufzte und stellte sich wieder auf.

“Wenn ihr nochmal aus dem Auto steigt werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen dass ihr nie wieder Sonnenlicht zu Gesicht bekommt“ schrie er so laut dass es wohl alle Nachbarn gehört haben müssen.

“Sag so was nicht“ murmelte Harry und erst da verstand Louis was er gesagt hatte.  
“Oh scheiße tut mir leid du weißt wie ich das meine also..“ Er berührte Harry kurz am Arm bevor er seufzte und davon trottete.

“Wir sehen uns…oder hören ach fuck“ er haute die Autotür zu und raste davon.

\--

So sehr das bisschen Stolz das in Harry verblieben war ihn davon abhielt, er wusste das er nicht ohne eine Gespräch mit Liam davon käme. Er hätte sowieso nicht länger auf seinem Bett liegen und Gemma’s Geschichten anhören können. Ihr Liebesleben war für ihn wirklich nicht interessant. Natürlich wusste er den Weg zu Liam auswendig, er war ihn schon so oft gegangen. Manchmal bildete sich Harry ein er könnte den Stock weglegen und ohne Probleme weiter gehen aber er würde vermutlich über einen Stein stolpern und sich etwas brechen, blind und tollpatschig. Vielleicht war es eine Nebenwirkung des blind seins.

Als er das viele Hundebellen hörte wusste er dass Liam’s Haus nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war. Tief einatmend stieg er die paar Stufen hinauf und drückte auf die Klingel. Nachdem er Mrs. Payne ausdrücklich klar gemacht hatte dass es ihm gut ging und er wirklich gesund war führte sie ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Natürlich hätte er es auch selbst gefunden aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein.

“Gott zum Glück“ sagte Liam als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss. Liam zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich vergessen wie es war Liam zu umarmen und trotzdem fühlte es sich ganz anders an als Louis. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er musste wirklich aufhören alles und jeden mit Louis zu vergleichen, nichts ist wie Louis.

“Tut mir leid dass ich dich nicht mitgenommen hab ich weiß auch nicht“ murmelte er. Harry lachte und ging ohne Probleme zu Liam’s Bett. Er ließ sich darauf Plumpsen und schloss seine Augen, er wusste Liam war es egal ob er sie offen oder zu hatte, es machte keinen Unterschied. Er spürte wie Liam sich neben ihn setzte und seufzte.

“Ich hab wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Louis verbracht“ sagte Harry schüchtern und hoffte dass Liam es als sowas wie eine Entschuldigung ansah.

“Es ist okay, ist nur gerecht ich hab mein Fußball und du deinen Louis“. Harry wurde etwas wärmer.  _Sein Louis._

“Ist Zayn nicht sauer? Mir kommt es vor als hätte ich ihm seinen besten Freund weggenommen“ er fummelte mit seinen Fingern herum. Liam legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

“Hei mach dir keine Sorgen er ist jeden Abend bei ihm“

Verwirrt blickte er in Liams Richtung.

“Naja fast jeden Abend er sagt mir auch nicht wieso einfach das er naja“ Liam stoppte als hätte er schon zu viel gesagt.

“Fuck und ich frag mich wieso er so komisch drauf ist und niemand erzählt mir was? Bin ich der arme blinde Idiot dem man keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kann?“ Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und versuchte erst gar nicht das Gefühl nutzlos zu sein abzuschütteln. Es war still bis Liam sich räusperte und mit sanfter Stimme weiter sprach

“Er will dich nicht belasten denke ich, er wollte oder will dich fröhlich machen“

Harry wusste er konnte nicht länger sitzen bleiben und sich das anhören. Er war kein kleines Kind das Unterhalten und vor dem schlechten der Welt geschützt werden musste. Seine Mutter erzählte ihm bis heute nichts über seinen Vater aber er wusste dass er gegangen war weil er nicht mit einem blinden Kind leben wollte. Er wollte Harry nie. Das war auch der Grund wieso Gemma Briefe von ihm bekam und Harry nicht.

\--

“Ich weiß nicht aber vielleicht hab ich dann mal einen Abend frei“ lachte Zayn der mit Harry durch die Straßen ging. Ja er hatte Zayn überredet ihn zu Louis mitzunehmen.

“Was macht ihr eigentlich immer?“

“Ich helfe ihm mit seinen Schwestern, er meckert rum und wenn er eingeschlafen ist kann ich gehen“ Zayn seufzte “Harry wen aus unserem Kreis würdest du Daten wenn du müsstest?“

“Lou wieso?“ er musste nicht mal kurz zögern, wieso sollte er darüber nachdenken.

“Nur so Lockenköpfchen“ Zayn lachte kurz und zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Harry wusste nicht wieso er die Frage gestellt hatte und ihm war es auch egal.

Es war still im Haus und Harry war froh. Sie waren wohl gewohnt Zayn jeden Abend hier zu sehen.

“Zayn komm doch kurz rein“ rief eine weibliche Stimme als sie den Flur betraten.

“Fuck“ murmelte er “uh geh einfach grade aus, gleich die erste Tür ja?“ sagte er leise und entfernte sich von ihm. Nervös schob Harry seinen Stock zusammen, er wollte keinen Lärm machen. Langsam versuchte er sich durch den Flur zu orientieren, die Hände ausgestreckt. Er seufzte erleichtert als er eine Tür erreichte. Vorsichtig schob er sie auf “Louis?“

Er wurde von zwei Armen gepackt und quer durch den Raum gezogen. Ängstlich schloss er seine Augen und wurde mit einem Ruck auf den Boden gezogen. Nichts sehen zu können und dann durch den Raum gezogen zu werden war nicht lustig, in keiner Art und Weise.

“Du bist Harry?“

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte seinen Puls zu beruhigen.

“Ja und du?“ fragte er langsam und öffnete seine Augen um nicht seltsam zu wirken. Er lachte kurz über sich selbst, natürlich wirkte er immer seltsam.

“Lottie“ sagte sie knapp, er spürte ihre neugierigen Augen auf ihm. Bevor er etwas fragen konnte hörte er schnelle Fußschritte und mit einem mal lag eine kleine Person in seinen Armen.

“Du besuchst uns?“ quiekte Daisy. Er konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

“Ja tu ich“ Er setzte sich auf und sie machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem und hielt seinen Arm mit ihren kleinen Händen fest.  
  
“Tut mir leid ehm Lottie aber wieso genau bin ich hier?“  
“Mein Bruder redet oft mit Zayn über dich, das Wort Harry fällt zwischen ihnen genauso oft wie Seelenverwandter und Fußball“ schnaubte sie. Er lachte kurz und spürte wie sich kleine Finger in seinen Arm bohrten.

“Was ist ein Seelenverwandter?“ fragte die kleine mit ihrer unschuldigen Stimme. Harry überlegte kurz.

“Ich denke es ist wie ein bester Freund aber mehr als das. Es ist die eine Person auf der Welt die dich besser kennt als jeder andere. Es ist jemand der dich zu einer besseren Person macht, eigentlich machst du dich selbst zu einer besseres Person weil er dich inspiriert. Ein Seelenverwandter ist jemand den du bei dir haben willst, für immer. Die eine Person die dich kennt und dich akzeptiert, auch wenn es sonst niemand tut. Die Person dessen Hand du für immer halten willst, die Person für den du für immer die Türen aufhalten willst. Die Person von der du nie genug bekommen kannst, die Person die du immer vor allen anderen wählst. Und egal was passiert du liebst diese Person für immer. Nichts kann das ändern“  Er atmete nochmal tief ein “Das ist ein Seelenverwandter schätze ich“

Der Kopf des Mädchens, der auf seiner Brust geruht hatte erhob sich und sie krabbelte aus seinem Schoß.

“Louis, Harry ist da“ rief sie begeistert und er spürte wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht kroch.

“Ich weiß“ sagte der sanft und Harry fühlte sich sicherer. Nicht sicherer, er fühlte sich sicher. Eine Hand griff nach seiner und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stand er auf. Louis legte eine Hand um seine Hüfte und schnappte sich auf dem Weg den Blindenstock der auf dem Boden lag.

“Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Louis und war nur zu froh dass Harry sein viel zu breites Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich von Louis auf etwas setzen das wohl sein Bett war.

“Du bist so kitschig du hast eine viel zu romantische Vorstellung von der Welt“ sagte Louis und legte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

“Das ist nicht kitschig das ist die Wahrheit“ verteidigte er sich. Louis lachte und zog Harry an seinem Arm neben ihn. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch viel er neben Louis aufs Kissen. Es war kurz ruhig und Louis hoffte es würde so bleiben, er wollte nicht reden, nicht jetzt.

“Wieso erzählst du mir nicht was los ist?“ fragte Harry leise. Louis blieb still   
“Ich meine ich erzähl dir alles, ja wirklich ich würde dich nie anlügen oder etwas geheim halten“ fuhr er fort.

Harry seufzte

“Louis, Liam hat gesagt dir geht’s nicht gut und nur weil ich nichts sehen kann heißt das nicht dass ich mir nicht die Probleme von anderen anhören kann. Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht sehen, auch wenn ich sehr gerne würde aber ich kann dich hören, deine Probleme, deine Sorgen, alles, ich will das alles hören. Du kannst mir erzählen wenn etwas nicht stimmt oder du Probleme hast, verdammt wozu bin ich denn da? Louis rede mit mir. Ich mach mir Sorgen und ich will dass du lachst und wenn ich das Problem bin dann sag das bitte“ er tastete nach Louis‘ Hand doch konnte sie nicht finden.

Es war still bis ihn ein leises Schluchzen aufhorchen ließ.

Er zog Louis an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Das schluchzen wurde lauter und die Tränen sickerten durch sein T-Shirt.

“Scheiße“ murmelte Louis gegen Harry’s Brust, er hatte sich vorgenommen nicht mehr zu weinen aber es kam alles aus ihm raus. Er wusste das er nicht aus Trauer weinte, er weinte viel mehr weil Harry echt ist, eine echte Person die sich mehr Sorgen um ihn macht als um sich selbst. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die Hand die seinen Rücken auf und ab glitt, ab und zu anhielt und ihn kraulte.

“Erzählst du mir jetzt was du hast?“ flüsterte Harry 

“Es ist nichts schlimmes nur ich muss auf all diese kleinen Gören aufpassen und meine Mutter ist zur Zeit krank, mein Stiefvater ist nett wirklich aber er ist nicht hilfreich und wenn die Zwillinge Hunger haben und ich kaum Zeit finde ihnen etwas zu Essen zu machen fühl ich mich so schlecht, ich fühl mich so schlecht Haz“

Harry sagte nichts, stattdessen zog er den Jungen nur näher an sich ran und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Sie lagen eine Weile so bis das schluchzen leiser wurde und dann ganz aufhörte.

“Du brauchst dich nicht schlecht zu fühlen, du bist ein liebevoller Bruder und ein perfekter Sohn“ Harry lachte leise “Und du hast mir gezeigt dass es doch nicht so schlecht ist zu leben“

Louis lächelte und wischte sich übers Gesicht “Das Leben ist nicht schlecht“

“Naja ich wollte meins nicht“ sagte Harry leise. Louis schob sich etwas zurück um den Jungen ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

“Was meinst du?“

“Du hast keine Chance einen Beruf zu finden, du störst alle Menschen um dich rum, die Chance dass du jemanden findest der sein Leben mit einem blinden Idioten verbringen will ist extrem gering und dein Kind kannst du auch nie sehen“ es war still und Harry lachte kurz, ein trockenes humorloses Lachen “Wieso sollte man es nicht vorzeitig beenden?“

Louis spürte wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Harry konnte nicht wirklich daran gedacht haben sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Er legte seine Arme um den Nacken des Jungen und zog sich so nah an ihn ran das seine Stirn an Harry’s Kinn lag. Ihre Beine schlängelten sich ineinander.

“Ich würde mein Leben mit einem blinden Idioten verbringen“ sagte Louis leise. Und Harry spürte dieses schreckliche Gefühl von kleinen Explosionen, tief in seinem Bauch. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er wusste nicht mal was Louis meinte. Die Tatsache, dass er den Jungen neben ihm gerne Küssen würde machte es ihm wirklich schwer klar zu denken.

Es war als hätte Louis seine Gedanken gelesen denn er zog sich an Harry hoch und legte seine Lippen leicht auf die des Jungen. Harry wusste nicht wie man Küsst und es war tollpatschig, mit seinen Zähnen und seiner Nase doch als Louis‘ Hände in seine Locken fuhren und Harry’s Hand Louis‘ Hüften streichelte, klickte es und es war perfekt. Ihre Lippen passten perfekt ineinander und ihre Hände schienen ein Zuhause auf dem Körper des anderen gefunden zu haben.

Erst als Harry’s Zunge sich ihren Weg in Louis‘ Mund bahnte trennten sie sich voneinander, schwer atmend.

“Wow“ hauchte Louis‘ “Ist, Ist es falsch dass ich das wirklich mag also dich mag?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf

“Gott ich wünschte ich könnte dich sehen Louis“

Der Junge lächelte und Küsste Harry’s Gesicht auf jeder freien Stelle, er konnte ihm kein Augenlicht geben aber er konnte Harry ihn spüren lassen.

\--

Als sie wieder in der Schule saßen, alle fünf zusammen und über Fußball, Bands und Irische Volkslieder sprachen fühlte Harry sich mehr als gut. Auch wenn sie den Jungs nichts gesagt haben, zwischen Louis und Harry war ständig eine stille Kommunikation. Jede kleine Berührung von Louis ließ ihn Grinsen. Und als Louis ihre Hände unter dem Tisch verschränkte biss er sich auf die Lippe um nicht los zu lachen. Es war absurd und trotzdem liebte es Harry.

“Und was habt ihr beide so gemacht?“ fragte Zayn und deutete mit seinen Pommes auf die beiden. Niall kicherte.

“Nichts Besonderes“ sagte Harry und versuchte locker zu klingen.

“Oh Achso“ murmelte Zayn

Als Liam seinen Arm um Harry legte musste er wohl oder übel Louis loslassen.

“Du bist so süß Harold ich könnte dich Küssen“ sagte er lachend und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Niall kicherte wieder und Harry wischte sich über die Backe.

Sein Gesicht wurde in zwei große Hände genommen und jemand presste seine Lippen auf seine, fest verschlossen. Bevor Harry ihn wegschubsen konnte hatte das schon jemand anders getan

“Fuck Liam was soll das? Du kannst ihn nicht Küssen“ rief Louis und Liam, der am Boden gelandet war schnaubte

“Wieso? Er ist doch mein Freund?“

“Genau genommen ist er mein Freund“ rief Louis über alle hinweg. “Also glaub ich also ich“ stotterte er.  Niall begann zu lachen und alle anderen vielen mit ein.

“Ich habs euch gesagt Leute“ sagte Liam und stand vom Boden auf. Die anderen lachten immer noch.

“Oh Louis uns ist nicht aufgefallen wie du ihn ansiehst, noch nie wirklich, als wär Harry der Mittelpunkt der Erde, das wichtigste und teuerste auf diesem Planten“ sagte Zayn und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

“Idioten“ murmelte Louis und stand auf um wütend zum Kaffeeautomaten zu gehen und sein hochrotes Gesicht zu verstecken. Aber Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu Grinsen

“Wirklich?“ fragte er und biss sich auf die Lippe  
“Ich wünschte du könntest sehen wie er dich ansieht, Harry“ sagte Liam.

\--

Es war ein Monat vergangen, ein Monat war für ihn noch nie so schnell vergangen. Er hörte dem Gespräch am Tisch zu und lachte als Louis‘ Mutter seiner Mum etwas aus Louis‘ Kindheit erzählte. Sie saßen am Tisch, alle zusammen. Es waren keine zwei Familien mehr, es war eine große. Anne kam oft rüber und kochte oder Gemma spielte mit den kleinen. Sie waren über die Zeit hinweg zusammen gewachsen wie eine richtige Familie.

“Harry noch was von dem Karottensalat?“ fragte Dan und Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

“Du kannst später was von meiner Karotte haben“ flüsterte der Junge dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte in sein Ohr. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Bevor er sich an all die Nächte voller Stöhnen, kratzen und beißen erinnerte lenkte er sich mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller ab.

  


\--

  


Es war der Tag an dem Louis so viel weinte wie noch nie, der Tag an dem Harry ihn lächelnd in seinen Armen hielt. Der Tag an dem der Arzt angerufen hatte und die Operation gestattet hatte. Sie waren keine Teenager mehr, Louis der 22 Jährige, wunderbare Louis drückte sich an seine Brust genau wie früher. Nur diesmal standen sie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung mit den geräumigen Möbeln.

“Wir müssen alle anrufen“ sagte Louis und begann schon mehreren Kontakte in seinem Handy zu schreiben.

“Vielleicht klappt es auch nicht wer weiß“ flüsterte Harry in die Haare des anderen. Es gab immer eine Chance dass Augenlaser Operationen nicht funktionierten.

“Zayn, Liam und Niall kommen vorbei“ sagte er fröhlich. Harry stöhnte genervt, er hatte die Jungs immer noch am Hals und er war froh drüber nur Louis sollte niemanden falsche Hoffnungen machen.

“Babe lass uns meine Sachen packen ich muss Morgen dort sein“ Harry wusste nicht ob er wirklich sehen wollte, er würde Louis sehen und seine Familie. Aber die Welt nach 20 Jahren zu sehen wird vielleicht schockierend, so sehr Louis versuchte ihm alles zu erklären er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Louis legte ihm seine Hände auf die Wangen und Küsste ihn sanft. Und das reichte um ihn zu beruhigen.

“Ich weiß nicht womit ich dich verdient hab. Was ist wenn ich sehen kann und ich uninteressant für dich werde?“ fragte Harry “Was ist wenn du mich verlässt weil ich dann perfekt alleine zurecht kommen würde?“ Er machte sich mit seinen eigenen Worten und Gedanken nervös.

Louis griff nach seiner Hand  
“Ich hab mich für dich entschieden verstehst du das nicht?  _Dich_. Ich will keinen anderen Menschen so anfassen wie dich. Ich will keinen anderen Menschen Küssen oder so ansehen wie dich. Ich will mich nicht leer fühlen, denn das tue ich ohne dich. Ich mag den Geruch deiner Haare, den klang deiner Stimme und fuck ich hab mich für dich entschieden Harry“

“Louis tut mir leid ich...“ aber der Junge unterbrach ihn wieder  
  


“Ich sag dir dass damit du weißt, dass du die einzige Person bist. Die einzige die ich will. Du machst dir immer sorgen ob wir es schaffen werden, ob ich bei dir bleiben werde. Ich sag dir dass damit du besser schlafen kannst, damit du weißt dass du die einzige Person bist die ich sehe. Ich werde nie aufhören zu versuchen es dir recht zu machen, ich werde nie aufhören dir hinterher zu schauen, ich werde nie aufhören deine Hand zu halten, ich werde nie aufhören die Türen für dich aufzuhalten, ich würde nie aufhören dich zu wählen. mein Herz wird immer einen Sprung machen wenn ich in deine Augen blicke. Ich werde mich nie an dir satt sehen.

Und kein Moment mit dir ist eine Verschwendung, du bist mein Leben und ich verdiene dich nicht aber du liebst mich genauso wie ich dich. Du bist mein Licht, mein Leben, mein alles, du bringst mein Herz immer noch jeden Tag zum rasen und das ist das, was sich nie an uns ändern wird“

In diesem Moment war Harry sich sicher dass er jemanden gefunden hatte der für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden durchfloss ihn abermals, das passierte oft. Immer wenn Louis ihm sagte dass er ihn liebte oder ihn nur Küsste, durchfloss Harry das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Doch er war sich noch nie so sicher wie in diesem Moment. Er wusste Louis würde bleiben und er wusste Louis liebte ihn genau wie er Louis liebte.

\--

Louis hielt seine Hand und strich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Harry erinnerte sich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht zu sein, mit Louis Hand in seiner. Er ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Und Harry mochte es Louis‘ Hand zu halten, er würde sie für immer halten.

“Gut dann wollen wir die Schutzklappen mal abnehmen und sie können die Welt sehen“ sagte die Arzthelferin viel zu enthusiastisch.

“Was ist wenn du mich hässlich findest?“ fragte Louis und Harry spürte die Angst die von seinem Freund ausging.

“Er wird nicht mehr als verschwommene, farbige Schatten sehen“ bemerkte die Frau

“Louis ich liebe dich egal wie du aussiehst und das müsstest du wissen“ Louis kicherte und drückte Harry’s Hand fester. Harry wusste nicht wieso alle so nervös waren, er war doch derjenige, der die Welt zum ersten mal sehen würde.

“Okay öffnen sie ihre Augen ganz langsam und wenn es zu hell ist schließen sie sie wieder“  Er tat wie gesagt und öffnete seine Augen. Sofort hielt er sie mit einer Hand zu, es war verdammt hell. Er wusste nicht, dass Licht so verdammt hell war.

Er versucht es wieder und lies seine Augen sich langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnen.

“Das ist also licht hm?“ fragte er und lachte als er sich umsah, alles hatte einen extrem verschwommenen Rand. Die Arzthelferin mit ihrem weißen Mantel und schwarzen Haaren lächelte ihn an, so viel konnte er erkennen. Es war faszinierend. 

Nachdem sie ein paar Tests mit ihm durchgeführt hatte schüttelte sie seine Hand.

“Gut ich lass sie mal alleine“ sagte sie und verließ den Raum.

Harry konnte es kaum erwarten und blickte zum ersten mal in seinem Leben auf den Mann neben ihm. Auch wenn er ihn mit einem leicht verschwommenen Rand sah, er war perfekt. Als Harry ihn an seinen Hüften an ihn zog konnte er mit etwas Mühe sein Gesicht scharf stellen. Er konnte nicht anders als Staunen, er hielt Louis auf Armbreite weg und begutachtete seinen Körper von oben bis unten.

“Fuck“ murmelte er und konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem schüchtern lächelnden Jungen gegenüber von ihm abreißen.

“Ich bin mir sicher niemand könnte Perfekter sein als du, du bist fuck, ich.“ Harry atmete ein und hielt die Hände des Jungen gegenüber. Er konnte nicht anders als Staunen.

“Ich bin mir sicher wenn ich mich selbst gesehen hab werde ich Zweifel bekommen wieso du mich genommen hast“ flüsterte er.

Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Harry in eine Umarmung

“Du bist perfekt, der perfekte Mann und jetzt kannst du mich sehen jetzt ist alles gut“ Und Harry wusste das alles gut war als er in Louis‘ blaue Augen sah und wusste was Liam damals meinte. Sein Blick war so voller liebe, es schien sein Herz mit Liebe zu fluten.

Auf dem Heimweg konnte er seinen Mund nicht mehr schließen. Die Welt war wunderschön, die Menschen, die Tiere sogar diese verdammt lauten Autos die er so fürchtete. Er hielt Louis‘ Hand und die Welt war noch ein bisschen schöner.

“So sehen Hunde also aus“ sagte er und sah einem Dalmatiner hinterher. Louis lachte.

“Du weißt sie sehen nicht alle so aus?“

Harry rollte mit den Augen

“Ich weiß“

\--

Als er vorsichtig vor den großen Spiegel trat war er sich nicht sicher wen er dort sah. Einen großen dünnen Jungen mit lockigen Haaren und einem verdammt breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, und einen anderen Jungen, wohl eher Mann, der eine Hand locker um seine Hüfte hielt.

“Du bist Wunderschön siehst du“ sagte Louis und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Er war zu fasziniert von der Szene im Spiegel um etwas zu sagen.   
  
Er wollte Fotos sehen von Louis und ihm als sie Jung waren. Er wollte alles sehen, alles was er verpasst hatte nachholen. In ihm stieg Freude auf bei dem Gedanken Louis‘ nackt vor sich zu sehen, dass war das wichtigste. Louis war das wichtigste, er wollte ihn sehen. Alles an ihm.

Die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung flog auf und 3 Jungs starrten ihn an.

Der eine mit großen Hundeaugen und offenem Mund, einer mit blonden Haaren und leicht pinken Backen. Und der letzte mit hochgestylten schwarzen Haaren und Lederjacke.

“Wieso habt ihr nochmal einen Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung?“ fragte Harry und breitete seine Arme aus um alle auf einmal zu umarmen.

“Wenn jetzt jemand fragt ‘und erkennst du mich?‘ dann bekommst derjenige große Probleme mit mir“ sagte Louis und schob sich aus dem Haufen von Armen.

Harry grinste die drei nur an

“Oh Jungs ihr seid ja so süß“ rief er und kniff Zayn in die Wange. Es war überwältigend seine Freunde zum ersten mal zu sehen.

“Weißt du wir hatten sorgen du würdest dich wundern wieso du mit solchen Idioten befreundet bist“ sagte Niall und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schuler. Er hatte sich Niall nie so vorgestellt, eher immer ein wenig dicker und größer. Liam sah genauso aus wie er sprach, sich verhielt und sich anfühlte, groß breit aber mit dem Gesicht eines Kindes. Und Zayn mit der Lederjacke und der Packung Zigaretten die aus seiner Hosentasche hervorsah, ja genauso hatte er sich Zayn vorgestellt.

“Besser als ich seit ihr sowieso nicht“ sagte Louis. Es war wie früher keiner benahm sich anders, es war perfekt. Er saß mit den Jungs wie üblich am Tisch und genoss es sie Sprechen zu sehen, ihre Kiefer die sich bewegten, ihre Augen und ihr Lachen. Am meisten genoss er es Louis anzustarren, Louis und seine perfekten Wangenknochen, sein wunderschönes Lachen, das Funkeln seiner Augen wenn er Harry’s Blick traf.

 

An diesem Abend sah er seine Familie und alle anderen Menschen in seinem Leben zum ersten Mal. Es war überwältigend so viele Gesichter zu sehen, so viele Dinge zu lernen. Er würde schreiben lernen müssen, lesen, alles was man in der Grundschule lernte. Es gab so viel Wunderbares zu sehen.

Doch als er Nachts im Bett lag mit dem wundervollsten Mann auf dieser Welt auf ihm, wusste er dass er sich nie an ihm satt sehen würde. Seine Hand fuhr über den nackten Rücken von Louis und weiter über seinen etwas zugerichteten Hintern. Sie mussten es ja irgendwie feiern.

“Gut dass du mich nicht mit 19 gesehen hast“ lachte er und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry’s Brust ab.

“Ich liebe dich“ sagte Harry leise und schloss seine Augen aber diesmal würde er morgen wieder das Licht sehen und er freute sich darauf.

“Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> würde mich über kudos freuen


End file.
